


Dance Off

by ElfGrove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, just a cute fun and short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfGrove/pseuds/ElfGrove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone else thinking that Lance is the type of character that would pull a Peter Quill/Starlord and challenge Zarkon to a dance battle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eastofthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/gifts).



> A ficlet created in response to eastofthemoon's musings on tumblr:  
> "Anyone else thinking that Lance is the type of character that would pull a Peter Quill/Starlord and challenge Zarkon to a dance battle?"

“I’ve got this.”

“Lance,” Shiro hissed urgently between gritted teeth. “No.”

He stepped forward, eyes locked on the enemy, and began dancing. “Ooh, child, things are gonna get easier.”

“Please tell me he’s not singing,” Pidge groaned from where she stood, helping to hold Shiro up.

On the far side of the Black Lion Paladin, Hunk shook his head, “He is.”

“Ooh child, things will get brighter. You listen to these words.” Lance paused to dramatically point in the air before spinning in place and continuing, “Ooh child, things are gonna get easier. Ooh child things’ll get brighter. Then bring it down hard! Someday…”

“What.” Zarkon’s face was a mask of confusion, and his jaw dropped a centimeter with each new step Lance made, “Are you doing?”

Lance spun again, raising an eyebrow, an unwavering look of confidence plastered across his face, “Dance-off, bro. Me and you.”

There was a series of complex movements, and Lance ended it with a flourished gesture to, “Keith.”

Keith, looking every inch as confused as Zarkon, shook his head numbly.

“Subtle,” Lance announced approvingly, as if this was all part of some grand plan. He continued dancing as though this were a perfectly normal and reasonable solution for saving the universe. “Taking it back.”

Zarkon took a threatening step forward, causing Keith, Pidge, and Hunk to tighten their grips on their bayards. The fight might be hopeless, but damned if they’d let Lance go down alone. They were a team. With or without the lions, _THEY WERE VOLTRON._

The towering purple alien growled out the words, “What. Are. You. Doing?”

Lance made another dramatic flourish, this time ending it by shooting finger guns at Zarkon, “I’m distracting you, you big turd blossom!”

Light blossomed off to the right, and a laser cannon bolt slammed into Zarkon’s unprotected side, sending him flying into the downed Galra ship with a mighty explosion. All of the Paladins except Lance turned to see Princess Allura standing a few yards away, a modified canon from the Castleship propped up on one shoulder, leaking smoke in complaint of it’s recent activity.

“That was for my Father,” She announced grimly.

Lance grinned widely in the general direction of Zarkon’s new location, aiming a confident finger, “Pow. Pow. Pow.”

Keith groaned, "That's not even what lasers sound like."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Paladin Dance-Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025766) by [Gullwhacker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gullwhacker/pseuds/Gullwhacker)




End file.
